


is it still me that makes you sweat?

by currentlypissing



Series: camboy yeonjun [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Camboy Choi Yeonjun, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hyung Kink, M/M, Mutual Pining, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, a little bit lol, choi beomgyu has a HUGE DICK, i mean we all been knew that but still, yeonjun honestly knew what he was doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlypissing/pseuds/currentlypissing
Summary: “Beomgyu?”“Yeah?”There was a pause. Beomgyu turned to face Yeonjun, setting his things back down on the desk adjacent to him.“..I know that you know.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: camboy yeonjun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065977
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	is it still me that makes you sweat?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PART 2 OF A SERIES! if you haven't read it, please go do so!  
> here is a link : https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753373  
> ___
> 
> AAAAAAAAA i know some of u rly rly wanted a part 2 so ,,,, ,, , i made a part 2 !!!! i hope you guys like it,
> 
> the song that this one is based off of is "lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking off her clothes" by panic! at the disco (jesus that song title is so long)
> 
> here's a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QIjXu3Mnrg (this song is so SEXY idek why)

Once might have been a coincidence. A one-off sort of thing.

But Yeonjun had called him by his name, his NAME, twice now. Yeonjun had known his name, and Beomgyu really had no idea how. As far as he was aware, they’d had no mutual friends. Is it possible that Choi Yeonjun, the person Beomgyu had been drooling over for as long as he’d known him (“known” being a loose term here), went out of his way to learn Beomgyu’s name?

I mean, logically, he could have just looked it up on the roster. It’s not impossible to find – it was right on their school’s website, anyway, right?

After he’d borrowed Beomgyu’s notes, he’d been talking to – or, I guess, interacting with – Beomgyu a whole lot. He’d smile and greet him in the hallways, he’d move to sit a little closer to him in classes, he’d lean over and tug at the other’s sleeve when he had a question about something, and, hell, sometimes he’d even talk to him – just talk to him normally, like they were friends!

Did this mean they _were_ friends?

“Beomgyu-yah,” The younger was snapped out of his thoughts by the shaggy pink-haired boy who stood over him. “Were you daydreaming over here? I haven’t seen you writing any notes.”

“Oh,” Beomgyu began, feeling his ears go a little warm. “Yeah, I guess I’ve been kind of distracted.”

“I can tell,” Hummed his elder, who had a small smile plastered on his features. He went quiet for a few moments. “..are you free this afternoon? Maybe we could start studying together for finals – especially since you flubbed all your notes today.”

Beomgyu gave a little huff of a laugh in response, running a hand through his hair. “Sure. We probably shouldn’t go back to my place, though – my roommates can be.. a lot to handle sometimes. I doubt we’d get any studying done.” 

Yeah, that was true. Beomgyu loved Kai, he really did, but he was _so loud all of the time_ , so, Beomgyu did a lot of his studying in the school’s library, or in the coffee shop a few blocks down.

“I actually have an apartment on campus,” Yeonjun pushed his free hand into his pocket coolly, the other arm gripping the books that were tucked beneath it. “If you want, we could always go there. It’s pretty quiet, since I have my own separate room and all.” 

An apartment. Oh. That would make sense, actually, considering – um, the type of work that Yeonjun does. You can’t really do that sort of thing in a dorm room (unless you had REALLY cool roommates, I guess.)

“That’s fine with me. When did you want to go?” Beomgyu slowly stood up from his seat, gathering all of his things. 

__

They’re walking back to Yeonjun’s apartment. Beomgyu’s shivering a little once they get outside; it was colder than he’d anticipated, and he hadn’t really dressed for the occasion. Yeonjun was making small talk as they walked down the sidewalk, dead leaves crunching below their feet with every step. 

Honestly, Beomgyu’s not even totally sure how he got to this point. Two weeks ago, Beomgyu was pretty certain that Yeonjun hadn’t even known his name. And now, he’s walking back to Yeonjun’s apartment to study with him. The very same apartment that Beomgyu had watched Yeonjun – 

Okay, scratch that. That was the very LAST thing Beomgyu needed to be thinking about right now. It was hard enough just to be in Yeonjun’s presence without feeling incredibly nervous, let alone while thinking about.. well, THAT.

Before he knew it, they were entering Yeonjun’s building and heading up to his floor. Yeonjun unlocked and opened up his front door, motioning for the other to head in. Beomgyu smiled and thanked him, kicking off his shoes at the door once he was in. Yeonjun followed closely behind and did the same. Yeonjun lead the other into his bedroom and closed the door behind him, setting his things down in their place on his desk. 

“Sorry if it’s a little messy. I would have probably cleaned up a little before if I knew earlier I was going to invite you over. I haven’t really had a lot of time to myself lately, with finals and… well, with work.” He glanced back to Beomgyu. Beomgyu stayed quiet.

After a few moments, Yeonjun spoke up again. “What do you do for work, Beomgyu?”

“Me? Oh, it’s nothing special, really – I work at the convenience store a few blocks away. I mostly just sweep up and stock for them. But it’s enough for me to get by.” Beomgyu watched as Yeonjun sat down on the edge of his bed, shifting from foot-to-foot as he spoke.

“Do you like it, at least?” Yeonjun grabbed his notebook off of his desk and flipped through it, before glancing back up to Beomgyu from his spot on the bed.

“Yeah.” Beomgyu replied, simply, finding it awfully hard for his brain to come up with much more than that. Yeonjun laughed softly. 

“You’re so cute, Beomgyu, you know that? You don’t have to be so shy around me. Here, sit down.” He patted the spot next to him. Beomgyu tried not to dwell too much on the first part of what Yeonjun had said as he sat down.

They started studying after that – he copied Yeonjun’s notes for the day, and they went over some of the concepts that they (mostly Yeonjun) had trouble with. It was getting pretty late into the afternoon when they’d decided to stop, and pick up where they left off on another day. Beomgyu started to gather his things when he’d felt Yeonjun’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Beomgyu?”

“Yeah?”

There was a pause. Beomgyu turned to face Yeonjun, setting his things back down on the desk adjacent to him. 

“..I know that you know.” Yeonjun’s voice came out low, quieter than he’d probably intended it to.

Beomgyu felt his eyes widen and his blood run cold. Oh, god. Yeonjun _knew?_ How did he even know about that? And how long had he known about it? Beomgyu felt a strong urge to ditch his things and just run out of the room. 

“No, no, no! It’s – sorry, um. It’s okay that you know, Beomgyu. It’s kind of my fault, anyways.” He smiled a little, sheepish. “I know that you overheard my conversation with Soobinnie a few weeks ago. And I think it’s really sweet that despite all of that, you were kind enough not to mention it to anyone, or to judge me for it.”

Beomgyu opened and closed his mouth, not sure how to even respond to that. He could feel his face getting hot. 

“You’re a really sweet guy,” Yeonjun hummed, hand squeezing a little into the flesh of the other’s shoulder. Beomgyu had almost forgotten it was there until that moment. He chewed a little at the inside of his cheek. “And, if I could be honest with you, it’s kind of a turn on.”

 _OH._ Oh, fuck, that’s not where Beomgyu had thought this was going to go at all. 

“I hope I’m not coming on too strong, or misinterpreting anything – I just. I noticed how you’d been acting after everything and it seems like maybe you’re.. into it? Or, um, I guess – into me?” Yeonjun seemed a little nervous now, loosening his grip on the other’s shoulder like he’s ready to pull back at any second. 

“No – no, um, you’re.. yeah. I’m just a little.. surprised, that’s all.” Beomgyu gave a shaky little breath out. “I didn’t think you even knew my name before a few weeks ago, let alone – um,” He gestured vaguely between the two of them. Yeonjun laughed softly. 

“Really? I thought I’d been pretty obvious.” He stepped a little closer, big, brown eyes going a little lidded. “Can I kiss you?”

Beomgyu nodded dumbly, and with that, Yeonjun was pulling the other forward into a kiss. The kiss was deep and passionate, but Yeonjun was quick to slip his hands up and beneath the other’s shirt, wasting absolutely no time at all. Beomgyu arched into the touch, a little surprised at the other’s eagerness, but turned on nonetheless. He wrapped his arms around Yeonjun’s waist and drew him in closer, until their lower halves were pressed flush together. Beomgyu’s already getting hard – but that didn’t seem to be an issue with his pink-haired counterpart, since he’d been following close behind. And, oh, god, Beomgyu could _feel it_ on his hip. 

Yeonjun pulls back from the kiss, hand cupping the other’s cheek. “..could I suck your cock?”

Beomgyu found it pretty difficult not to whine aloud at the other’s words. “Please,” He breathed, and in no time, Yeonjun had dropped to his knees in front of him. 

His fingers fiddled with the fly on Beomgyu’s jeans momentarily, working them open and down far enough that Yeonjun could cup his hand over the growing tent in his boxers. He tugged the waistband down and Beomgyu shuddered as the cool air around them hit his bare skin. 

Yeonjun’s eyes darkened as he began mouthing at the appendage, tracing the underside with his tongue before finally wrapping his lips around it and hollowing his cheeks. Beomgyu’s back hit the wall beneath him, bringing a hand up to his mouth to clamp his teeth on one of his knuckles, muffling the sounds that escaped.

Fuck, was Yeonjun good at what he did. He moved almost expertly, the way he bobbed around his length, pulled back to give attention to his tip, the way his fingers wrapped around his base to stroke him there too – he dipped his head down further, further yet until his nose was pressed into Beomgyu’s stomach. Yeonjun only pulled back then to cough, wipe the back of his hand over the spit he’d smeared around his mouth. 

“Jesus. Has anyone ever told you that you have a huge cock?” Yeonjun glanced up to the other when he spoke.

“A few times, yeah.” Beomgyu replied, suddenly feeling a little shy.

“No wonder. I mean, fuck, how do you walk around with that thing in your pants?” Yeonjun slowly stood up from his place on the floor to pull Beomgyu down into a second kiss – this one much shorter than the first. “..I kind of want you to split me open on it. If that’s okay with you.”

“Fuck. Okay, do you have a condom?” Beomgyu watched as Yeonjun dug through his desk drawer and pulled out a roll of condoms. He ripped one off and tossed it in Beomgyu’s direction. Yeonjun was quick to discard his top, then his bottoms. 

“Honestly, I’ve been thinking about you fucking me since the day I borrowed your notebook.” Yeonjun breathed, pulling the other toward the bed by his hand. “You seemed so shy and cute and innocent – god, I couldn’t help but want to dirty you.”

Beomgyu felt dumbfounded, really – this all felt like a vivid dream. Yeonjun reached over to grab a second thing from his drawer – a bottle of lube. He started to hand it over to Beomgyu, but paused. “Actually, uh – I should still be a little prepped from last night,” Yeonjun spoke only a little above a whisper, feeling shy again. “But you could never use too much of this – plus, you’re so.. um, yeah. So, just to be safe – here.”

Beomgyu sat on his knees between the pink-haired boy’s legs, spreading some of the lube over his fingers. He pressed his middle finger against the other’s hole first, making sure Yeonjun was okay before sliding it in. Yeonjun sighed at the feeling, shifting his hips a little. “Go ahead, I can take more than that.”

It took working no more than 3 of Beomgyu’s fingers into the other before Yeonjun was getting impatient.

“Gyu,” Came the other’s voice, a bit whiny. “C’mon, _please_ , fuck me?”

Well, that convinced him. Beomgyu was removing his fingers from the other to work on the rubber he’d been handed earlier, spreading some more lube over the length of his cock before lining himself up with the other’s entrance and pushing past it, filling him up nicely. 

“Fuck.” Hissed Yeonjun, hands clawing into the comforter that lay beneath them. “Wow, _ah_ , fuck. Give me one second, okay?”

Beomgyu nodded his head, hands running over the other’s torso. Yeonjun was so beautifully toned. There was no way he hadn’t worked out, not with this much muscle definition; and it looked incredible on him. Beomgyu wanted to kiss marks all over his skin – but maybe that could wait for another time.

“Okay. Okay, fuck, go ahead.”

And, with that, Beomgyu was moving his hips – slowly at first, shallowly enough that he was sure he wouldn’t hurt Yeonjun. The sounds the boy beneath him had been making were pointing toward the fact that, no, he had definitely not been hurting him.

Yeonjun’s moans were even prettier than Beomgyu had anticipated. It sounded a lot better in person than playing through his shitty macbook speakers. “Fuck, Gyu – you can fuck me harder, _ha!_ ” His mouth lolled open for a moment, and his back arched a little off the mattress. “Hyung can take it. Please,”

Beomgyu’s hammering his hips into the other now, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing throughout Yeonjun’s bedroom. Yeonjun’s legs had wrapped around Beomgyu’s waist, giving him some leverage to roll his hips down to meet Beomgyu’s strokes. 

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” Yeonjun could feel his toes start to curl. “Beomgyu, fuck, m’gonna cum,”

And before he could even respond, he felt the other tighten around him as he spilled, untouched, over his chest and stomach. Beomgyu watched in awe, because he _knows_ he’d regret it if he hadn’t. It only took a few more pumps before Beomgyu was coming, too, pushing the other’s chin up to plant another deep kiss on his lips. 

Once the position started to get uncomfortable, Beomgyu pulled out and tied off the used condom, discarding it in the trash bin near Yeonjun’s bed.

“..Guess it’s a good thing finals aren’t for two more weeks,” Chimed Yeonjun after a few moments, who was now laying spread out in starfish-position on his bed. “’Cause I don’t know if I’m going to be able to sit right for a while after that.”

“Yeah,” came Beomgyu’s reply, a little grin spread over his features. “Plus I don’t remember any of the material we just studied.”


End file.
